Tengo que salvar al Digimundo? Es una locura!
by Guns and Miley
Summary: Takuya, Matt, Zoe y Mimi, eran cuatro chicos ordinarios que vivían sus vidas normalmente hasta que un simple mensaje de texto cambia radicalmente sus vidas haciendo que resuelvan misterios sin resolver y que se les revelen nuevos secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Hoy tengo una historia TakuyaXZoe. La verdad es que cuando se vieron por primera vez ni se conocían. Casi ninguno de los personajes tiene la vida que tiene en la serie, ya que la idea es que sea más... diferente :P .Bueno, no los "entretengo" más.**

* * *

Un chico de cabello castaño de catorce años salía del colegio a las 13:30 del mediodía, saludó a sus amigos con la mano y se dirigió a su casa con su mochila puesta en el hombro. Su nombre era Takuya Kanbara, vivía en una casa de Tomoeda con su papá, y con sus dos hermanos mayores. El más grande de los tres, Takato, casi nunca estaba presente. Éra lider de una banda de rock basada en canciones de los Guns N' Roses y Velvet Revolver, tenían mucho exito. El hermano que le sigue, Taichi, estaba en preparatoria, era muy unido a Takuya.

-Ya llegué- Gritó a la nada. Su padre trabajaba hasta las cinco o más y su hermano no volvía hasta las tres, además la mayoría de las veces se iba con su novia Sora a cualquier parte- Hola mamá- Dijo cuando pasó por al lado de un portarretratos. Su madre había muerto, no sabía bien por que, ya que él tenía siete años y tal vez era muy joven para entenderlo. -Hola Krocky- Dijo cuando su perra le pasó por alado haciendole una carcia en la cabeza a la que ésta contestó de la misma manera. Había visto a su gata por ningun lado, asi que supuso que ésta se habia ido, de todas maneras siempre volvía.

-Vamos a ver, que dejo papá para comer...- Cuando se acercó al refrigerador se encontró con una nota que decía:-

_Hay algunos trozos de pizza de ayer en la noche en la nevera, puedes comer eso o comida instantánea que compré ayer.  
Te quiero  
Papá  
_

-Comida instatánea será-

Takuya se sentó sobre la mesa y encendió la televisión. Se había preparado un guiso de arroz instantáneo, no era lo más delicioso del mundo pero era mejor que la pizza, ésta seguramente había estado fuera de la nevera toda la noche y a la mañana cuando Taichi lo notó la puso dentro, aunque su padre no debe haberse dado cuenta de esto aparentemente.

En la televisión estaba mirando un programa para niñas, lo veía casi todos los días ya que no había nada mejor en la televisión, de la nada el telefono sonó

-Hola- Contestó Takuya al telefono con la boca llena

-Podrías tragar para contestar?-

Takuya termina de tragar y contesta al telefono- Llamaste solo para enseñarme modales Mimi?

-No, no, solo quería saber si podía quedarme esta noche en tu casa-

-Por que? Tu tienes una...-

-Si, si pero mi mamá tiene una cita-

-Otra más?-

-No le digas a tu papá-

-No me gustaría verlo enojado-

-Puedo quedarme entonces?

-Preguntale a tu tío

-Si te llamé a ti, es para que le preguntes. Además ya lo llamé a su celular y no me respondió-

-Debe estar en una conferencia de prensa, o tratando de averiguar donde está Takato-

-Tenía que pedirte otro favor que es...-

-Adiós Mimi puedes venir a las 8-

Le colgó el telefono a su prima. Ella era la hija de la hermana menor de su papá. Es un año menor que él y van a la misma escuela. No tiene hermanos y sus padres están separados desde que tiene 5 años, ella vive con su madre en Tomoeda y su padre vive en Londres.

-Diablos tengo que hacer tarea-

Miró la computadora portátil que estaba sobre la mesa de té.

-La chica nueva del año superior subió unas fotos... creo que la tarea tendrá que esperar-

Encendió la computadora, apenas clickeó el ícono de Internet apareció un cartel de batería baja -Diablos- Exclamó. El cable de alimentación no sabía ni donde estaba, estaría horas para encontrarlo.

-Soy tan flojero, que no me molestaré en buscar el cable de alimentación asi qué jugare con mis video juegos-

Cuando se acercó al televisor para encenderlo se dió cuenta de que todo estaba lleno de polvo exepto un cuadrado. Lamentablemente, la consola se había descompuesto.

-¿Que se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Jugar con mi celular?- Lo miró con desprecio. Antes de que pudiera tomarlo en sus manos comenzó a vibrar con la canción Sweet Child O' Mine anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

-Mensaje... apostaría lo que sea a que es de mi prima quejandose de que le corté el telefono...aunque conociendola me hubiece llamado de vuelta...-

Tomó su celular color rojo y presionó OK para ver el mensaje. Estaba en blanco y era de un número desconocido... ¿Que demonios siginificaba?

* * *

En el mismo mundo, misma ciudad (pero otra parte), mismo tiempo un chico de la misma edad de Takuya. Era rubio de ojos celestes, el chico más soñado por todas las chicas de la escuela a la que iba, su nombre era Yamatto Ishida, llamado Matt por sus parientes mas cercanos y amigos. Vivía en una casa inmensa de gente con mucho dinero. Su padre era piloto de aviones, estaba en su casa muy pocas veces al mes. Su madre estaba en la misma situación, era una empresaria de muy alto rango y modelo al mismo tiempo. Si, esa mujer tenía una vida muy complicada, pero eso no importaba ella disfrutaba mucho de su vida.

En esa inmensa casa tambien vivían los cinco hermanos menores de Matt. Matt tenía catorce y en unos meses cumplía 15. Quienes estaban despues de él eran los mellizos, Ken y Joe. A pesar de ser Mellisos, ellos eran muy diferentes. Ken con siete años era muy travieso y curioso, la escuela no le importaba para nada, el tenis era lo que más le gustaba. Joe, en cambio, era muy listo y siempre era fino y educado. A pesar de todo ésto quería mucho a su hermano gemelo y jugaba mucho con él.

La que seguía era la princesita de la familia. Yoshino, con cinco años. Ella no jugaba con muñecas ni se ponía vestidos ni nada por el estilo como todas sus primas Ishida. Lo que a ella más le gustaba era la música Rock. Podía quedarse horas escuchando música con los audifonos que le había regalado su padre. Todo lo que le gustaba a los niños a ella le gustaba.

El siguiente era Izzy, tenía dos años. A pesar de ser pequeño era muy inteligente, tenía un gran futuro por delante

Y el último se llamaba Takeru, o TK como le decía Yoshino. Tenía solo diez meses. Él era la razón por la cual su mamá pasaba todas las noches en la casa y no algunas.

Yamatto se encontraba en su cama recostado, tenía que estudiar muchísimo, en la escuela no le estaba yendo muy bien ultimamente. Eran las cinco de la tarde, todo estaba en paz hasta que Ken entró en su habitación gritando y corriendo.

-AHH!- Gritaba el pequeño niño

-Que pasa ahora?- Dijo Matt. Estaba cansado de que su hermano menor entrara corriendo a su habitación como si nada, pasaba todos los días. Yoshino entró en la habitación

-Me robó mi juguete!-

-¿Como puedo robarte algo que es mío?

-Tu me lo regalaste!

-Yo no te regalé nada! eres una mentirosa!

-BASTA!- Fué lo único que pudo gritar Matt, esta situación diaria ya lo estaba cansando.- No puedo soportar que todos los días ustedes entren en mi habitación como si fuera un refugio para sus peleas! Basta!

Con todos los gritos que Matt pegó. Los bebés se despertaron. Izzy no lloraba pero Takeru sí, y como. Matt automáticamente se levantó y fué hacia el cuarto de los bebes, antes:

-Miren lo que hacen! Me cansé de vivir esta vida diariamente! Basta!. Ken! Tienes más juguetes que una juguetería! Que te molesta regalarle uno a Yoshino! y Tu deja de gritar como si hubieras visto a chuki! Es peor que Ken, creelo

Al decir esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Entró en la pieza de sus dos hermanos menores y tomó al más pequeño en sus brazos, Takeru.

-Tranquilo Takeru, todo está bien ahora, nadie te molestará- Decía el rubio meciendo a su hermano en sus brazos, el pequeño rubio dejó de llorar despues de unos minutos. Matt sonrrió, lo que siguió despues de una sonrrisa del bebé.

No sonrreía muy a menudo, no tenía razones para hacerlo. Sus padres casi nunca estaban, o eran muy exigentes con él. Sus hermanos a quienes amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, se peleaban demasiado, especialmente Ken y Yoshi

Salió de la habitación con lentitud. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa. Las mucamas creyeron escuchar un portazo, pero no le prestaron atención

* * *

En el mismo tiempo pero en otro país, en este caso italia, estaba una chica rubia de ojos verdes dormida plácidamente en su habitación, que, a pesar de ser japonesa vivía en italia hace tres años. En ese presiso momento, eran las cinco de la madruga. Todo estaba calmado hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Quien demonios es a esta hora?- Tomó su celular y miró el mensaje entrecerrando un poco sus ojos por que le molestaba la luz brillosa. Era un mensaje en blanco de un numero desconocido -como molestan-

Zoe Orimoto era una chica de catorce años. Tenía un caracter bastante raro, tenía dos caras. Se enoja de la nada, con cualquier simple broma, tiene muy poca paciencia (pero no para los niños) y es muy violenta, especialmente con los hombres. Su otra cara era la de una chica dulce y comprensiva, a pesar de ser bi-polar cuando se encuentra de malas, sus buenas intenciones hacen efecto y eso es algo que no puede evitar.

Se despertó dos horas despues para ir a la escuela, estaba casada especialmente porque le costó dormirse después de ese estorboso mensaje a las cinco de la mañana. Su despertador no dejaba de sonar hasta que se tomó la molestia de estirar su brazo para apagarlo, las clases acababan de comenzar, lamentablemente.

-Niños! Vamos todos arriba!- Gritaba su mamá, su papá habia salido más temprano para ir a trabajar en su empresa. Sus hermano menor de 8 años ,Henry, no entraba a la escuela a la misma hora que ella ni tampoco su hermana menor, Zuzy, de cinco años.

-Para que nos despiertas a todos si la única que tiene que ir a la escuela soy yo- Le contestó Zoe agresivamente a su mamá mientras encendía la luz de su habitación.

-Es muy dificil despertar a tu hermano y tu hermana casi nunca quiere vestirse si tiene sueño. Además no me hables así, no soy tu amiguita-

-No, definitivamente no lo eres-

-Cierra la boca jovencita, hoy cuando tu padre llegue hablaremos-

-Siempre dices eso-

-Ya basta Zoe, ponte el uniforme y vete a la escuela, el desayuno esta sobre la mesa-

La rubia se puso el uniforme. Desayunó, se cepilló las dientes y salió de su casa a paso lento. Generalmente se encontraba con su mejor amiga, Kiara, pero ella estaba enferma, esta vez se encontró con otra persona que le agradaba mucho, demasiado para decirlo de otro modo y a esa persona también le agradaba ella.

-Ciao- (Hola)- Dijo él asustandola por detras. Sí él era el chico más lindo de su división, Giovanni. Éstaba perdidamente enamorada de él desde que llegó a Italia. Era bastante notorio, que ella a él también le agradaba, y pronto se podían convertir en algo más.

-Ciao, non mi hai spaventato, hai visto (Hola, me asustaste, no te había visto)- Dijo algo sonrojada- Cosa ti porta qui?, Voglio dire, si vive in tutta la città (¿Qué te trae por aquí?, Es decir, tu vives del otro lado de la ciudad)- A pesar de que nació en Japón, habla perfectamente Italiano debido a que vive en Italia desde hace dos años por el treabajo de su padre

-Basta venire a unirsi a voi, come ho appreso ieri che Kira è malato (Solo venía a acompañarte, ya que me enteré ayer que Kira está enferma)

-Grazie mille (Muchas Gracias)- Dijo con una sonrisa

Se dirigieron a la escuela y entraron.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba en su habitación mirando fotos de su cumpleaños pasado en facebook y comenzó a reirse sola al recordar que la perra de sus primos se había comido la porción de pastel de la novia de Taichi, Sora, y ésta le tenía fobia a los perros.

-Mimi! Alcanzame las toallas!- Gritaba su mamá desde el baño. Se estaba bañando para salir con un hombre, del cual seguramente ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, ya que era el quinto de la semana. Pero no podía culpar a su mamá por nada, desde que su papá se fué, tuvo que educarla sola y el vació que probablemente dejó en ella no se iba a llenar solo.

-Ya va mamá!- Tomó las toallas del lavadero y se las dió a su mamá

-Muchas gracias, cariño.-

-Voy a prepararme para ir a casa del tío Syaoran-

-De acuerdo-

Guardó en su laptop su mochila y su iPod, puso una pijama y algo más de ropa para ir a la escuela al día siguiente, ya era otoño (plena época de clases) y el frío comenzaba a asomarse. Se puso sus botas con cordones color negras que usaba casi siempre, sobre sus jeans ajustados, tomó su abrigo color fuscia y se lo puso.

-Adiós Mamá!- Gritó sin obtener respuesta, seguramenté estaba usando la pinza en el baño para alisarse aún más el cabello.

Salió de su casa esuchando música, generalmente Avril Lavigne, Miley Cyrus y hasta los Guns N' Roses, si definitivamente el Rock estaba en la sangre de toda su familia. Su tío vivía a unas seis cuadras asi qué, aunque ya era casi de noche, iba a pié. Caminaba y cuando llegó a la esquina de la tercer cuadra, se le pasó la primera persona que había visto en su recorrido. Era un chico más o menos de su edad, sus rasgos eran perfectos, era alto y tenia el cabello rubio con los ojos azules. Iba con una chaqueta de cuero color azul y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Por alguna extraña razón, le llamó muchísimo la atención. No solo por lo apuesto que era, sino porque sintió otro tipo de impulso hacia él. Misteriosamente ambos se detuvieron cuando estaban a unos metros se miraron a la cara, hasta que él levantó una ceja y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto otra vez.

-Que raro-

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la casa de su primo. Tocó el timbre y le abrió su primo Taichi

-Hola Mimi-

-Hola Tai- Entró en la sala -Buenas noches tía Sakura- Dijo cuando pasó por alado de la fotografía de la madre de sus primos- Ya llegó el tío Syaoran?

-Sí, pero se fué a dormir, estaba muy cansado-

-Y Takuya?-

-En su cuarto-

Mimi tiro su mochila sobre el sillón con toda la confianza y despues tomó un dulce de la caramelera que tenían sus primos sobre la mesa. Krocky vino a saludarla.

-Tienen idea de donde está Takato?-

-No, creo que la última vez lo vieron en Perú, despues de eso nadie lo ha visto en ningún lado-

Takuya baja por las escaleras

-Hola Mimi-

-Hola-

-Bueno yo ya me voy- Dijo Taichi tomando el bolso que estaba sobred el sillón color bordó sobre el que siempre se sentaba su papá

-A donde?-

-A casa de Sora, sus padres están de vacaciones-

-No vas a dormir hoy aquí?- Preugntó Mimi

-No- Respondió su primo mayor

-Alguien va a divertirse hoy- Dijo Takuya sin sarcasmo

-Dijiste algo hermanito?-

-No, nada de nada-

-Adiós- Taichi cerró la puerta y salió

-Adiós- Dijeron Mimi y Takuya a Taichi

-Ya cenaste?- Le preguntó Takuya a su prima

-No, mi mamá no tuvo tiempo para cocinarme nada, y cuando comenzé a tener hambre ya debía irme-

-Hay pizza de antes de ayer en el refrigerador-

-No es muy convincente-

Los celulares de Mimi y Takuya sonaron al mismo tiempo

-Eh?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Cuando miraron sus celulares tenían otro mensaje del número que enviaba los mensajes en blanco, pero esta vez no estaba en blanco, solo decía 13:30 Ok de 7/05

-Me llegó... 7/05... Ok?- Decía Mitchie

-Me llegó lo mismo...eso es mañana-

-Es el quinto en el día de este numero...-

-Si, pero todos los demas estaban en blanco-

Los primos se miraron con interrogación, sin tener idea de que al día siguiente, sus vidas cambiarían por completo

* * *

**Holaa gentee! Buenooo segundo fic! Ojalá que les guste, lo que aviso es que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido debido a la maldita carcel/colegio es lo mismo. Esto es solo la intruducción, obviamente, no tengo idea de cuantos capitulos vaya a durar ya que todavía me falta inspiración.  
**

**Salludoooos!  
**

**~Guns N' Miley~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holuuu ! Es el segundo capitulo de ésta historia, la verdad es que no se cuantos capitulos va a tener en total, ya que es todo improvisación :P**

* * *

El reloj alarma los despertó a ambos a las 6:45 de la mañana, hoy ambos tenían servicio. Su prima se había quedado a dormir en su casa, ya que su madre tenía una cita como otras tantas. Le había ofrecido de dormir en la cama de su hermano mayor, pero le daba miedo. Luego de molestarla un rato con eso, ambos se fueron a dormir. Mimí se levantó buscando el reloj alarma, pero no lo encontraba, y lo peor es que éste no dejaría de sonar hasta que lo apaguen. Takuya, en cambio, solo tomó el maldito reloj y lo arrojó contra la pared. Éste no se rompió, por lo tanto, tampoco se apagó.

-Va a llegar el día en que esa porquería se rompa, y llegarás siempre tarde a la escuela- Decía Mimí mientras bostezaba

-Cierra la boca y dejame dormir- Si, cuando su primo se despertaba tenía muy mal humor. Es decir, siempre la molestaba, pero nunca le hablaba así. Por los menos despues de las nueve de la mañana.

-Cierro la boca cuando se me dá la gana. Yo iré a cambiarme. Si llegas tarde, recuerda que yo te lo advertí- Mimi se levantó de su colchon en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Diablos- Se levantó con pesadez y se puso el uniforme. La verdad es que odiaba a esa camisa tanto como a la corbata.

Mientras se ponía el uniforme, su celular comenzó a sonar con Sweet Child O' Mine de los Guns N' Roses indicando un mensaje. Amaba esa canción siempre y cuando sonara despues de las nueve de la mañana. Era un mensaje de ese numero desconocido. El del dia tenía algo escrito, aunque era super incoherente. El del día de hoy, era como todos los demas, en blanco. No le prestó atención. Justo despues de eso, el de su prima sonó con un tono clásico de celular. Tomó el teléfono para ver de que se trataba y era lo mismo, un mensaje en blanco.  
En ese momento, su prima entró en la habitación.

-Estoy lista! Vamos a desayunar!- Vió que su primo tenía su telefono- Que haces con eso? devuelvemelo !

-Tranquilizate, solo te llegó un mensaje-

-Y por que lo estabas leyendo?-

-Ah, debo saber con quien sales primita-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo la menor arrebatandole el telefono- Además no estoy slaiendo con nadie, ni tampoco tengo ganas-

-Y así será hasta que cumplas 18-

-Hablas como si fueras mi hermano mayor-

-Y soy algo así como eso-

- No, eres mi primo-

-Deja de negar lo que sabes que es cierto, ahora vamos al colegio que ambos tenemos servicio-

Salieron de la casa de los Kanbara y se fueron hacia el colegio.

* * *

Italia 5:10 PM, París

Izumi Orimoto se encontraba leyendo unas revistas de Poker sobre su cama, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta.

-Quien es?- Pregunta sin mucho animo. En su casa hablaba español, fuera de ésta hablaba italiano.

-Soy yo Zoe- Dijo su mamá- Podrías salir un momento? Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo

-Si ya voy- Dijo sin la menor gana de levantarse

-Dije ya Zoe-

-En realidad jamás dijiste la palabra ya-

-Izumi Kaze Orimoto, ven en este momento al living-

-Ya voy-

Fué al living y vió a su padre muy serio sentado en la mesedora, a su hermano jugando a los videojuegos, su madre estaba parada junto a su padre y la pequeña Zuzy estaba jugando con sus muñecas en el suelo

-Bien, me interrumpiste la lectura de mi revista, pero Henry puede seguir jugando a los videojuegos- Dijo Zoe enfadada. Estaba acostumbrada a perder cuando se trataba de que sus padres decidan entre ella o su hermano, pero sin embargo algunas veces ganaba.

-Cierra la boca, morza- Dijo Henry aun concentrado en sus videojuegos

-Basta los dos !- Interrumpió la madre perdiendo la paciencia- Henry apaga eso, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles...-

Henry apagó la consola y se sentó en el sofá

-Bien, que pasa?- Preguntó Zoe

-Chicos, nos mudaremos- Dijo su padre

-A donde?- Preguntó Henry, Zoe estaba demasiado shokeada como para hablar

-Volveremos a Japón en dos semanas- Dijo su madre

-Que?- Zoe estaba alarmada, cuando se enteró que tenían que venir a vivir a Italia a los once años, se puso muy triste, extrañaría todo lo que era Tomoeda. Sus amigos, la escuela, su casa, todo. Una vez que llegaron a Italia y aprendió bien el idioma, se acostumbró y se dió cuenta de que no era tan malo. La razón por la que se mudaron fué por el trabajo de su padre. Éste trabaja en una empresa de telefonos. La mayor parte de las veces, estaba viajando a otros países, pero iba él solo, en cambio su estadía en Italia iba a ser más larga, por lo tanto decidieron quedarse a vivir.

-Como lo escuchaste Zoe, volveremos a Japón. No te dá un poco de alegría volver? Aún recuerdo tu entristecido rostro cuando nos fuimos de allí- Dijo su padre- Además si volvemos a Japón, no tendré que estar viajando allí todo el tiempo

-Si, es cierto, pero ya me acostumbré a estar aquí, además conocí a mucha gente a la cual quiero mucho- Obviamente se refería a Giovanni y a Kira, como les diría que se iba a ir? Además se iba a tener que despedir de ellos y ni siquiera le había confesado sus sentimientos a la persona que creía el amor de su vida.

-Lo siento mucho hija, pero no te preocupes, podras visitarlos en vacaciones. Además para algo esta internet además de para jugar al poker-

Se rió un poco ante la respuesta de su madre. Volvería a Japón. Tiene muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, pero primero lo primero, debía confesarse ante Giovanni ya.

* * *

Japón, Tomoeda, 13:00 PM

Regresó del colegio cansado, hoy estaba castigado por sus escapadas nocturnas. Ni siquiera saludó a su madre cuando pasó por al lado de ella. Ésta se encontraba dandole el biberón a su hermano más pequeño.

-Buenas tardes, Yamato- Dijo ella, una vez que él se había dado vuelta

-Hola- Dijo seca y friamente.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?-

-Nada, voy a cumplir mi castigo. 48 horas dentro de mi habitación, para lo único que tengo permitido salir es para comer, ir al baño o ir a la escuela-

-No estoy muy de acuerdo por el castigo que impuso tu padre-

-Y entonces porque lo aceptas?-

-Porque el dice que es lo mejor-

-Y tu lo crees solo porque el lo dice-

-Bueno... la mayor parte de las veces él esta en lo cierto...-

Matt solo dió un resoplido y se fué de la sala

Entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama a dormir

-Solo cinco minutos de tranquilidad-

De la nada, su telefono suena

-Lo decía literalmente!- Dijo mientras se sacaba el celular del bolsillo

Vé a las 13:30 a la estación Tomoeda, el miercoles 7 de mayo. Toma el tren número 16

El mensaje no tenía emisor, ya había recibido como otros cinco en la semana, aunque todos los demas estaban en blanco.

-Hoy es 7 de mayo- Dijo mirando su calendario. Luego miró el reloj. Éste indicaba las 13:05. Como vivía en una parte muy apartada de la ciudad (era un barrio muy privado), la estación le llegaba un poco lejos. Tenía solo 25 minutos. Si no iba, se iba a quedar con la intriga el resto de sus días. Si iba y al final no era nada importante, se arrepentiría y su castigo aumentaría más de 48 horas, y la verdad detestaba estar encerrado.

-No puedo creer en lo que dice un simple mensaje de texto. Que tal si son unos ladrones que saben que soy el hijo de Hiroaki Ishida...- Eso era lo más probable. Pero... lo extraño era que el mensaje no tenía emisor. Osea que no era de un telefono celular.

-Al diablo, yo iré.

Salió de su casa por la ventana. Ésta tenía un arbol justo al lado. Bajó por ahí. Nadie lo vería, sus hermanos más pequeños estaban durmiendo, los otros tres aún no llegaban de su escuela, y el servicio de la casa estaba en horas de descanso. Su madre segurmente estaba tocando el piano en el living (esto lo sabia por la musica que sonaba) y su padre estaba en un viaje hacia Europa.

Saltó la valla de su casa y fué corriendo a la estación. Eran las 13:10, tenía 20 minutos antes de que el tren se vaya.

* * *

Estaba en hora libre, la profesora de Fisica había faltado. Estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa. En ese momento estaban siendo vigilados por el preceptor, quien los dejaba hacer lo que quieran en las horas libres. A su lado se encontraban sus mejores amigos. Davis Motomiya estaba utilizando facebook desde su celular, Koji estaba durmiendo, y su única y mejor amiga mujer, Yumi, estaba jugando con su celular. Takuya, en cambio solo escuchaba algo de música, sinceramente los comentarios de Davis acerca de las chicas de cuarto año, eran algo que no le apetecía escuchar. De la nada sintió como vivró su celular en su pantalón. El mesaje decía:

Vé a la estación Tomoeda a las 13:30 el 7 de mayo, toma el tren número 16

Un mensaje sin emisor, ¿Como podía ser? eso quería decir que no era de parte de ladrones, aunque podría ser un chiste de Davis o Koji, y ellos se estaban haciendo los tontos

-Hoy es 7 de mayo- Dijo sin darse cuenta

-No me digas- Dijo Davis sarcásticamente

-No estaba hablando contigo-

-Entonces para que lo dices en voz alta-

-Yo que se-

No le dijo nada a su amigo del mensaje. De seguro querría ir y ni siquiera sabía que era, además ni siquiera sabía si él iba a ir. Vió la hora, eran las 13:15, de la escuela salía 13:20, anque la mayor parte de las veces se quedaba conversando con sus amigos, por lo tanto él lo tomaba como a las 13:30. Si hoy no se quedaba conversando con nadie, podía llegar a la estación tranquilamente. Listo, un problema resuelto. El otro problema se llamaba Mimi. De seguro iba a querer acompañarlo a su casa. Mimí tambien habia recibido un mensaje parecido ayer en la noche, sin embargo, no quería involucrarla en nada.

Iría a la estación sin importarle nada, no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si hoy iba a la estación, su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.

* * *

Italia 7:04 PM

Zoe se encontraba estudiando Química, era una de las materias que más le costaba, tenía que aprobarla, ya que al terminar el bimestre, se iría de vuelta a Japón y si no la aprobaba, tendría que estudiar todo de vuelta en Japón. Se había terminado de bañar hace un rato, por lo tanto su cabello aún estaba un poco humedo, y tenía puesta la pijama. Estaba muy concentrada. Su concentración fué interrumpida por su celular, que sonaba y sonaba con un pitido muy molesto sin parar

Debido a la poca paciencia que Zoe tiene, lanzó el telefono al piso despues de haber intentado apagarlo miles de veces y hasta haberle quitado la batería.  
Del telefono se abrió un portal de color celeste. Al principio Zoe creyó que era un sueño, es decir, era imposible que un portal saliera de un simple teléfono celular. Despues se dió cuenta de que no era así. No gritó porque llamaría la atención de sus padres y hermanos. Tocó el portal con una mano y no sintió dolor ni nada por el estilo, solo una pequeña vivración. Introdujo su cuerpo lentamente dentro del portal hasta desaparecer de ese lugar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que demonios había hercho.

Cuando abrió los ojos no se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba en un lugar, desierto, seco y algo frío. Su cuerpo titilaba debido al frío (porque estaba en pijama)

-Chiao? (_Hola?)-_ Gritó bastante asustada

-Hola!- Volvió a decir en su idioma- Hay alguien aquí?, Mama! Papa!- Gritó- Henry ! Zuzy !- Donde estan? O mejor dicho, donde estoy!

Si, donde estaba, esa era la gran pregunta. Debe ser un sueño, si eso debe ser. Es decir, esta muy fuera de la realidad que salga un portal de un celular, y la dirija hacia un lugar raro, extraño, lejos de donde estaba.

Era un sueño, definitivamente. Ojalá su vuelta a Japón tambien sea parte del sueño...

* * *

Japón, Tomoeda, 13:20 PM

Takuya salió al fin de la escuela. Había decidido evitar a Mimi, aunque luego ésta se enfadaría, pero luego le explicaría. Salió corriendo de la escuela. 13:22, tenía tiempo de sobra. Antes de llegar hasta las rejas principales de la escuela para salir, se topó con su hermano, Taichi.

-Hola Takuya!- Decía el mayor

-Hola Tai, sabes no tengo mucho tiempo necesito que lleves esto a casa, si la ves a Mimi dile que me fuí porque era una urgencia, adiós y gracias!- Dijo Takuya mientras le daba su mochila a su hermano, salió conrriendo rapidamente

-Pero que te...?- Su hermano lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. De repente aparece Mimi

-Tai, hola. Acabo de ver a Takuya corriendo, necesito alcanzarlo, toma, llevala a tu casa, luego volveré por ella, gracias y adios!- Dijo repitiendo la acción que su primo mayor acababa de hacer.

-Pero él dijo que...- Otra vez lo habian dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Takuya corría y corría, 13:25, estaba a solo una cuadra de la estación Tomoeda, pero un semáforo detuvo su carrera. En ese momento, Mimi llega detras de él.

-Takuya! espera!- Dijo Mimi mientras se detenía a su lado

-Que haces aquí?- Preguntó el chico- Que no te topaste con Tai?

-Si y se que vas hacia la estación por ese mensaje, iré contigo, a mi también me llegó-

-Estas segura? Puede ser peligroso-

-Peligroso? no tiene numero, es de un nada, no puede ser de un ladrón

-Haz lo que quieras, no quiero que luego me heches la culpa si te metes en problemas-

-Nunca hago eso!-

Iban a empezar a discutir, hasta que Takuya notó que las luces del semáforo habían cambiado

-Rápido, el semáforo cambió- Gritó mientras cruzaba la acera sin fijarse siquiera por si una motocicleta pasaba. 13:28, tenían que correr y así lo hicieron. Llegaron a la estación 13:29, buscaron el tren 16 y lo encontraron. Era extraño, porque ese tren no tenía chofer, y parecía viejo, fuera de uso. Sin embargo se subieron y se sentaron aliviados. De la nada, un chico rubio, muy apuesto, de la edad de Takuya, mas o menos se subió al tren, . Mimi le dedicó una mirada rápida, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera más lenta. Por dios! Parecía un principe salido de un cuento de hadas. Ademas, esos ojos, dios mio. Pero, que demonios estaba pensando? es solo un chico que se encontró de la nada,

-Am.. hola- fue Takuya quien articuló la palabra

-Hola- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa antes, que desapareció al instante despues de articular la palabra

-Llegaste aquí por un mensaje?- Preguntó Takuya otra vez. Mimi no podía articular palabra, estaba petrificada en el chico, y él al parecer ni había notado que ella estaba ahí.

-Si, me llegaron varios en blanco antes de, la nada, es decir no es de ningun numero-

-A nosotros tambien-

-Nosotros?- Ahí fué cuando giró la mirada hacia el otro lado del tren y vió a una chica. Tenía una mirada angelical, con esos ojos miel y su cabello estaba ondulado callendo hacia abajo. Era delgada. Tenía una buena delantera y le gustaría saber lo que hay detras... Claro que no! una chica en una y un millon, no le importaba. Pero por alguna razón sintió algo extraño cuando la vió. Nunca lo había sentido antes.

-Lo siento, hola. No había visto que estabas ahí- Dijo Matt

-No te preocupes- Dijo ella dedicandole una sonrrisa. Si una hermosa sonrisa

-Han elegido este camino, preparense para ir al Digimundo-

-¿Que?- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse.

* * *

**Listooo ! waw, esto es muy entretenido :P.  
**

**Saluditiiss  
**

**~Guns N' Miley~  
**


	3. Llegando al Digimundo

**3 CAPITULO!  
**

* * *

Estaba sola en ese lugar desolado, no sabia a donde ir. Lo unico que tenía puesto en ese momento era su pijama, que aunque era de mangas largas, tenia tela muy fina.

No sabía si era un sueño. No sabia a donde ir. No sabía si seguir gritando nombres aunque fuera inutil, o quedarse callada. No sabía si debía caminar hacia lo desconocido o quedarse petrificada ahí deseando que fuera un sueño para despertar pronto.

El frío era insoportable. Pudo ver unas montañas, a lo lejos. Tal vez allí haya una cueva y pueda hacer una fogata.

Caminó y caminó mucho tiempo, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y ella estaba en el medio de la nada, sin luces, tenía que llegar a las montañas.

De repente escucho voces, una voz mejor dicho, parecía de un chico. No podía entender lo que decía. La silueta del proveniente de esa voz se acercaba cada vez más. ¿Que debía hacer?, tal vez esa persona (si es que era una persona) podía ayudarla, pero ¿y si no era una persona? o sea, ella estaba segura de que era un sueño, es imposible que tu celular te absorva y te lleve hacia un lugar desconocido. La silueta se paró delante de ella. Era un chico, no estaba nada mal que digamos. Tenía el uniforme de una escuela, aparentemente secundaria, debía tener su edad o un año más o menos.

-Am.. chiao (Hola)- Dijo ella, estaba en Italia aún, asíque en su sueño debían hablar italiano.

-Lo siento, no hablo frances- Dijo el con una media sonrisa. Esa sonrisa terminó de describir al perfecto chico para zoe.

-Es Italiano- Dijo ella. Era bueno que hablara un idioma que conocía, el español.

-Como sea- Dijo él. Pensaba que la chica era un tanto rara, hablaba español y tambien Frances... o Italiano... lo que sea.

-¿Quien eres?- Se apresuró a preguntar ella, si no era un sueño, lo mejor sería no confiar en nadie.

-Lo mismo te pregunto-

-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Me gustaría saber eso de tí-

-Si tu no contestas no creo que yo lo haga- Ese chico podía ser muy lindo y bla bla bla, pero ya veía que tenía una gran capacidad de ponerla nerviosa.

-Lo mismo digo- Respondió Takuya. Pudo notar que esa chica tenía un carácter bastante complejo, eso le agradaba, se ponía nerviosa muy rápido, parecía Mimi. Tambíen notó que tenía mucho frío, al parecer solo tenía un pijama de mangas largas muy fino color violeta. No dejaba de tirtirar (no se como mierda se dice :P)

-Adiós..- Se levantó la rubia con cara de enojada y siguió caminando. Takuya la siguió, Zoe ya había notado eso.

-¿Por que me sigues?-

-Porque sino estoy solo-

-¿Cual es la diferencia de estar solo a estar conmigo?, es decir, no me conoces y hasta que no respondas a todas las preguntas que te hice antes dudo mucho que intercambiemos alguna palabra- Dijo hablando muy rapido

-Hablas demasiado rápido. Me llamo Takuya Kanbara, llegué aquí porque recibí un mensaje de texto diciendome que tenía que subir a un tren un determinado dia, una determinada hora y un determinado tren. Subí hace media hora, calculo, con mi prima y con otro chico que no se ni quien es- Dijo rápidamente imitando la manera de hablar de la rubia

-No me imites, odio que la gente lo haga-

-Si pude notar eso-

Takuya estubo esperando la respuesta de Zoe, pero nada. Simplemente siguió caminando hacia adelante con sus manos en sus brazos. Tenía cada vez más frío. Takuya la siguió.

-Ahora tu debes decirme-

-¿que cosa?- Dijo la rubia finjiendo que no sabía nada.

-¿Quien eres?-

-Izumi Orimoto- Dijo con la voz semi-entrecortada, tenía mucho frio

-De acuerdo "Zoe", y como llegaste- Dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Este chico la estaba tomando por tonta.

-Mi celular me absorbió-

-Que raro-

-Que un tren llegue hacia un lugar desconocido tambíen es raro "Takuya"- Dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

La chica le estaba siguiendo el juego. Eso no le agradaba mucho. No la estaba tomando por tonta, pero eso es lo que él quería que ellla sienta.

* * *

Mimi y Matt, a diferencia de Takuya, estaban en un lugar humedo y caluroso. Mimi no dejaba de quejarse, del calor, de las criaturas que estaban en la copa de los arboles, de que le dolían los pies, de que quería encontrar a Takuya, de esto y de lo otro. Matt estaba llegando a su punto límite.

-Ya basta- Dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-Lo siento! se que soy muy caprichosa y lo admito, pero porque demonios tenía que tomar ese endemoniado tren!- Mimí seguía gritando y quejandose. Matt sabía que no lo hacía apropósito, así como él no se enfada con el mundo apropósito.

-Sabes, si quieres dejar de quejarte, solo cierra la boca. Porque cada vez que hablas dices una queja, asique si no hablas no saldra ninguna queja de tu boca y todos felices.

-No pense que fueras grosero- Dijo Mimi inflando los cachetes.

-No soy grosero, solo que si no es tu intención quejarte, solo cierra la boca y listo

-Y porque debería hacerlo?-

-Porque yo lo digo.-

-¿Quien eres tu para darme ordenes?-

-Alguien que es mayor que tu-

-Claro que no-

-Si, yo estoy por cumplir 15 y tu no debes tener ni 14-

Era la verdad, estaban en los primeros días de Mayo y ella cumplíria sus 14 en Julio, aun faltaba-

-Y tu dime cuando los cumples-

-En los últimos días de Agosto-

-Yo cumplo en Julio, asique ambos tendremos catorce durante un mes-

-Sí, pero todavía tienes 13 y yo ya tengo 14, sigues siendo menor, asique cierra la bocota y camina.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el sol se ocultó. Despues de eso se consiguieron un lugar que no estaba tan humedo para poder encender una fogata.

Matt estaba que se deshidrataba, el calor, ahora cerca del fuego, era más intenso. Pero Mimi seguro comenzaría a quejarse de la falta de luz si apagaba el fuego.

-Yamato...- Mimi lo estaba mirando algo asustada, que le pasaba?-

-Que sucede?-

-Te estas evaporando!- Grtió ella

-Que?- Solo dijo eso. Creyó que Mimi estaba loca, pero cuando miró a su alrededor vió como salía vapor de su cuerpo. Lo de la deshidratación era solo una ironía? se estaba evaporando como si fuera agua hirviendo!.

-Mimi, tienes que ayudarme a buscar un estanque o un mar, algo con agua.

-D...d...de aucerdo...- Dijo corriendo hacia el bosque. ¿Como podía ser posible que una persona se evapore? como si Yamato fuese agua!-

Despues de que su camisa escolar tenga varios agujeros por las ramas y que su falda se rompiera, haciendose mucho más corta, encontró un estanque.  
Fué a buscar a Yamato quien casi se estaba desmayando, estaba perdiendo mucha agua. Lo ayudó y llegaron al estanque. Automáticamente Yamato se sacó la corbata y la camisa de su uniforme color blanco y verde y se zambullo al agua.

Matt dió un suspiro, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. El agua estaba fría, lo cual lo ayudaba relajarse más.

Mimi, en cambio cayó rendida en el suelo. Cargar la mitad del cuerpo casi desmayado de Yamato, empapado, hasta ese estanque con ramas, hojas y arboles era agotador. Y no para ella, para cualquiera. Lo único que podia hacer ahora era impactarse con la imagen del rubio demidesnudo en el agua bajo la luna, mientras nadaba.

Eso le daba paz. Una paz que jamás había sentido.

* * *

Zoe y Takuya llegaron al fin a las montañas, encontraron una cueva. Eso era bueno para Zoe, soportar a Takuya molestarla y ademas tener que responderle se estaba volviendo cansador.

-Listo ya encontramos la cueva, ahora hay que encender fuego- Dijo ella, tenía demasiado frío, lo único que quería era dormirse en ese lugar y poder volver a su hogar.

-Tu sabes como?- Dijo él. No tenía ni la menor idea de como encender una fogata, nunca fue a un campamento de supervivencia o algo parecido.

-No- Exclamó muerta de frío- Esperaba que tu supieras como-

-Hay que probar- Takuya tomó dos rocas que encontró en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlas. En lo único que éste estaba concentrado era en encender fuego. Antes de que las rocas se llegaran a chocar por tercera vez, una pequeña llama se encendió.

-Bien hecho- Lo felicito Zoe, arrimandose a la pequeña fogata para sentir más calor. Sin embargo, el fuego comenzó a apagarse.

-Rápido! Soplalo!- Comenzaron a soplar la pequeña llama, pero Zoe se pasó de la raya y la terminó apagando. Unos segundos despues, una fuerte ventisca inundó la cueva.

-Te dije que lo soplaras! No que lo apagaras!- Takuya se levantó torpemente, no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo las estrellas que se veían en el cielo por fuera de la cueva.

-No lo soplé tan fuerte como para que se apagara!- Dijo Zoe- Además no fué tan fuerte como para crear esa ventisca!- Tambien se levantó y comenzó a caminar torpemete hacia en sentido opuesto de Takuya, lo que provocó que éste callera encima de ella.

Podía sentir su delgado cuerpo debajo de él. Automáticamente se sonrrojó, quería levantarse, pero no podía. No solo porque estaba muy oscuro y tenia miedo de lastimar a la chica, sino, porque se sentía bien (pero avergonzado)

Ella se sentía igual. Una parte de su cuerpo ya no estaba tan fría, tenía a Takuya sobre ella, además estaba transpirando demasiado de lo nerviosa que estaba y sonrrojada a más no poder.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada, no sabían si lo estaban disfrutando (eran dos adolescentes de 14 años, ambos atraídos por el sexo opuesto y ninguno de los dos estaba mal fisicamente), o estaban sufriendo por los nervios.

-Levantate!- Gritó Zoe aun sonrrojada luego de salir de su trance. Esto sacó a Takuya de su trance y le quitó la mayor parte del sonrrojo.

-Si me levanto lo más probable es que te pise un pié o toque algo que no deba tocar- Dijo él

-No sea pervertido!, solo levantate!-

-Me llamas pervertido y la razón por la que no me levanto es para no incomodarte!-

-Ya estoy incomodada!-

-Ya te dije que...- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos luces flotantes que entraron en la cueva, éstas iluminaron el ambiente, Zoe empujó levemente a Takuya para que se levantara. Aún seguía sonrrojada.

-Tienes toda la cara roja- Él se habia salvado de ésto, por lo tanto la estaba molestando.

-Cierra la boca!- Dijo agresivamente- ¿Que es eso?- Ya estaba más asustada

-Si supiera te lo diría- Dijo éste.

Las luces eran de un color rojo-rosa y la otra era naranja. La primera se le acercó a Zoe y la segunda a Takuya. Éste no estaba asustado, solo le parecía una situación rara, en cambio la chica se estaba muriendo de miedo. Las luces se apagaron y dejaron en manos de los chicos un aparato [el digivice de digimon 3, pero cambian los colores].

El de ambos tenía una forma de tríangulo con esquinas limadas y una pantalla en el medio, y una tira al final, que al parecer era para colgarlo en algun lugar. El de Takuya era blanco y Naranja, la tira era color naranja. El de zoe era un rojo-acercado a rosa, con blanco y la tira de ese rojo tan raro. Todo se volvió oscuro de vuelta.

-¿Que rayos es esto?- Dijo ella observandolo por todos los angulos posibles

-No tengo idea- Dijo él- No vayas a tocar ningun boton

-Por que no?-

-Porque no sabes lo que puede pasar-

-Pero tal vez nos diga como salir de aquí y volver a casa-

-Otal vez nos meta en más problemas-

Zoe no hiso caso omiso a lo que Takuya dijo y comenzó a tocar todos los botones. Uno de ellos, encendió un mapa que salía de la pantalla como si fuera 3D, lo cual iluminó la cara de Zoe, el artefacto habló.

-Soy tu digivice. Con este mapa podras localizar al resto de los elegidos. En el mapa figuraba un punto de ese rojo etraño con una flecha encima. Muy cerca de éste uno naranja. Y algo más lejos, un punto azul y uno verde. Zoe se asustó un poco al escuchar que el "digivice" hablaba.

-Esta cosa habla!- Dijo la rubia.

-Quienes son los otros elegidos?-

-Yo que se-

Zoe por un momento se había olvidado de que tenía frío, pero esta sensación volvió. Takuya pudo notarlo por el rostro de Zoe tirtirando y por el sonido de sus dientes al chocar. Al notar esto, Takuya intentó prender fuego otra vez, y al igual que la otra vez, éste se encendió solo.

-Acercate un poco más, así ya no tendrás tanto frío- Le dijo, en un tono que a Zoe le pareció dulce, ya que lo único que había hecho desde que se conocieron fué molestarla.

-Gracias- Dijo ella en un tono muy diferente al que había usado el resto de las veces. Al oír esa voz, Takuya sintió que su corazón se paralizó por un segundo.

Zoe se recostó en sus brazos y de quedó dormida. Tenía menos frío que antes, pero su cuerpo seguía tirtirando. Al darse cuenta de ésto, Takuya comprobó que estuviera profundamente dormida para taparla con el saco de su uniforme. La miró más de cerca. Dios, si que era linda.

Se colocó donde estaba antes, en la punta de la cueva. Observandola dormir, antes de caer él en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**LALALALALALALALAAL! FIIINN :p  
**

**~Guns N' Miley~  
**


	4. Nos conocemos entre todos

**LALALALALALAL CAPITULO 4!**

* * *

Se despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente. La luz que entraba por la entrada de la cueva era bastante fuerte. Miró a su alrededor, pero antes de levantar la cebeza, sintió un aroma. Un aroma que le gustó mucho, era varonil, pero no se pasaba de la raya como aquellos que derochan el tarro de desodorante en un día. Era embriagante, al mismo tiempo. El olor provenía de algo que estaba sobre ella. Era el saco del uniforme de Takuya. No podía creerlo, tan poco tiempo y ya sabía su nombre

-Mmm.. Hola- Dijo él mientras se levantaba y se refregaba los ojos

-Hola- Dijo ella timidamente, no sabia como agradecerle por el saco

-Aún tienes frío?- No podía evitar preocuparse, es decir, era un chica, y su madre siempre le decía que a las mujeres hay que cuidarlas y respetarlas y jamás golpearlas. Pero, ella tenía algo especial, no sabía que era, pero no podía comportarse como lo hacía con Yumi u otra chica.

-No...- Era el momento de agradecerle, ahora o nunca.-Gracias por esto- Le devolvió su saco- Aunque no tenías que hacerlo

-Si tenía que-

-Porque?-

-Porque eres una chica-

-Y eso que tiene que ver, ni siquiera me conoces...-

-Si, pero ayudar a alguien cuando está mal no es malo-

Él se levantó de su lugar y salió de la cueva. Zoe se quedó en un mini-shock. Porque habría de ayudarla si la conoció hace menos de 24hs?. Tal vez esa era su naturaleza, ayudar a los demas, o tal vez quería quedar bien con ella, debía de ser todo un mujeriego, o tal vez simplemente era un caballero. NO! eso no!. Un caballero era Giovanni. Él no la molestaba, la respetaba, la ayudaba y...

-Que esperas? Piensas quedarte sola?-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Takuya

-si!- Y se puso de pie.

Takuya sacó de su bolsillo ese extraño objeto color naranja y presionó el botón del mapa.

-Al parecer el punto naranja soy yo, y tu eres el rojo- Zoe sacó su digivice tambien para comprobar ésto, y así era, ya que le punto rojo, que estaba cerca del naranja tenía una flecha encima.

-Si, pero el verde y el azul se acercan-

-Por que dices pero? eso es bueno-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Son puntos, deben de ser personas-

-No lo creo, y si son monstruos?-

-Has visto algun mostruo por aquí?-

-No... pero no conocemos este lugar, yo no confiaría en eso-

-Si no arriesgas no ganas-

-Pero tal vez si arriesgas pierdes, como en el poker-

-Si así juegas debes ser muy mala-

-Y tu que sabes?-

-Juego al poker por dinero real con mis amigos y SIEMPRE gano-

-Todos tus amigos deben ser novatos y tu tambien-

-Tu de seguro no tienes logros-

-Claro que si-

-Dime uno-

-Gane un torneo de ocho personas por un caja de chocolates italianos. Además eran todos chicos de 17 años y yo era la única niña-

-Jamás ganaste dinero real-

-Algun dia la pateare el trasero a todos inclusive a ti-

-Lo dudo mucho-

-Yo dudo que quieras volver a jugar al poker despues de perder-

-Yo pienso que...- Su oración fué interrumpida por el pitido del digivice

-Mira allá...- dijo ella

Era una criatura verde y fea que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Ves! te dije que no debíamos confiar en esta cosa!-

-Pero los puntos siguen lejos! Los puntos no son ese monstruo!-

-Denme los digiespirits!- Gritaba el monstruo

-Digi-que?- Dijo ella confundida.

-Eso no importa!, solo corre!- La tomó de la muñeca y comenzaron a correr. Sin embargo, el mostruo los seguía muy de cerca y no había lugar para esconderse.

-Que hacemos?- Dijo ella- No podemos perderlo!

-Solo corre!- Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron hasta un acantilado, por el cual si caían, morirían.

-Takuya! Que hacemos! Quiere los malditos digiespirits! pero no tengo nada para darle más que mi pijama!-

-No se lo des- Dijo algo molesto

-Por su puesto que no voy a darselo!-

El mostruo se acercaba más y más. Zoe solo se escondió detras de Takuya tomando su brazo izquierdo. Obviamente no estaba consiente de lo que hacía, pero tenía mucho miedo, y ganas de morir no tenía.

-Detente!- Gritó él alzando su mano a la altura de su pecho. En ese momento es digivice comenzó a brillar y sonar. Una llama salió de la mano alzada de Takuya, eliminando al monstruo.

Zoe ni siquiera se había percatado de lo sucedido. Solo seguía abrazada al brazo de Takuya, oliendo ese olor, que tenía que admitir, que le encantaba.

-Se que quieres abrazarme, pero necesito mover mi brazo-

-Eh?- Zoe solo abrió los ojos y vió que el monstuo había desaparecido. Se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Takuya, fijandose de no caer en el precipicio, estaba sonrrojada, demasiado.- No te creas demasiado niño, yo no soy como las otras chicas, si crees que con unas simples palabras de caballero barato vas a gustarme te equivocas-

-Tu eres la que se equivoca al pensar que quiero gustarte- Dijo el triunfante

-Por que no...?- Iba a gritarle algo, pero de repente, una luz salió del precipicio. Era color naranja. Zoe, otra vez, volvió a asustarse y se aferró al brazo de Takuya.

La luz tenía forma de una extraña criatura con cabello amarillo y cuerpo rojo. Ésta se metió en el digivice de Takuya.

-Repito, se que quieres abrazarme, pero tengo que mover mi brazo- Dijo triunfante

-Disculpa, pero tengo miedo. Si hubiera un cerdo ademas de tí, abrazaría al cerdo-

-He notado que eres muy agresiva-

-Si, pero a ti no te lastima nada de lo que yo diga-

-Quien te afirma eso?-

-El hecho de que me conoces hace 24 hs o menos-

* * *

Mimi estaba muriendo de calor, se había arremangado la falda que ya estaba rota, lo cual la hacía aun más corta. Y su camisa también, se la había arremangado hasta los codos y hasta la mitad de su estómago. Se podía ver su chato abdomen y su ombligo, la corbata la estaba usando de coleta para sostenerse el cabello, lo que dejaba ver su refinado cuello. Matt ya tenía calor, no era necesario agregar más. Es decir, no era de esos chicos que lo único que hacían era mirar porno y mujeres durante las 24 hs del día, pero era un chico, tenía 14 años, y ella era una chica, demasiado llinda.

Ella no estaba en una situación muy diferente, Matt tenía un cuerpo entallado por los dioses, literalmente, y su camisa la tenía puesta, pero desabrochada. Su cabello estaba algo humedo y despeinado, lo que lo hacía aún más sexi. Ella también tenía calor.

Pero hubo un punto, en el que él, ya no podía soportarlo.

-Mimi- dijo él

-Que?- Dijo dandose vuelta, ella estaba caminando adelante. Fué la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Si fuese una chica fea, sin curvas y gorda tal vez no transpiraría tanto como ahora.

-Solo... tápate con algo...- Dijo él mientras corría la mirada algo sonrrojado.

-Pero... hace calor...- Dijo ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo

- Sí lo se... y tu estado no ayuda nada a bajar la temperatura- Excalmó tratando de sonar sarcastico aunque no le salió

-A que te refieres con que mi estado no ayuda? El tuyo no da mucha utilidad que digamos !- Mimi gritó demasiado fuerte.

-No grites tonta! tal vez un monstruo nos ataque!-

-De que monstruo me estas hablando si aquí no hay nada!- Volvió a gritar, y esta vez sus gritos hicieron efecto, el piso comenzó a moverse, provocando el conocido terremoto. El digivice de color verde de Zoe comenzó a emitir pitidos

-Que demonios fué eso?- Dijo ella levantandose

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando no haces caso a lo que digo!- Gritó él esta vez poniendose de pie

-No hacerte caso? Disculpa niño! pero ya tengo tres primos mayores que yo para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que tu lo hagas también!- Grtitó, otra vez

-Deja de gritar! Provocaras otro terremoto!

-Tu me estas gritando a mi! Ademas solo soy una chica de 14 años, no puedo crear terremotos genio!

-Y yo tampoco puedo evaporarme y sin embargo lo hice!

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra! Ademas...- Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por una luz verde que se acercaba a ella, más bien a su digivice.

-Mimi! no toques eso!-

-No tenía pensado tocarlo, pero... que es?- La luz ya se había terminado de sumergir dentro de su aparato, Mimi lo tomó con sus manos y de la pequeña pantalla de éste salió un gráfico de una mujer, con alas de hojas, un vestido de flores color rosa y su cabello de lianas con espinas [si gente, lilimon, va a ser al estilo digimon 4, obviamente con cambio de personajes]

-Que podrá ser eso?- Dijo él- No vayas a tocar nada de ese aparato hasta que sepamos que es- Exclamó viendo que Mimi comenzaba a tocar todos los botones del aparato.- No toques dije!-

-No voy a hacerte caso Yamato!- Dijo ella, antes de tocar un botón que la convirtió en esa hermosa hada que salía de la pantalla de su digivice. Matt se asustó un poco, porque Mimi había desaparecido. Giró su cabeza para todos lados pero no la encontraba.

-Donde está Mimi? Que hiciste con ella?- Dijo él poniendose a la defensiva

-Tranquilizate! No me hables así! Yo soy Mimi solo que dentro del cuerpo de ésta criatura, que, para ser sinceros no está nada mal.- Dijo con la voz original de esa criatura, era muy diferente a la de Mimi. Ella misma comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo y notó que tenía alas.-Mira! Tengo alas!- Ella comenzó a aletearlas rapidamente, aunque nisiquiera sabía como lo hacía, comenzó a elevarse en el aire.

-Que haces! No sabes como controlarte con ese cuerpo! Deja de volar!- Ordenó, otra vez, Matt

-No tengo porque seguir tus ordenes!-

-No son ordenes! Lo digo para que no causes otro terremoto!-

-Basta!- Gritó Mimi estirando sus brazos, lo cual provocó que de las flores que se encontraban en sus muñecas, saliera un polvo, el cual Matt olió. Automáticamente, Mimi se destransformó y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

-Auch!- Exclamó ella frotandose la cabeza. Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vió fué la hermosa imágen de Matt en el suelo durmiendo como un bebe.

-Hay que tierno...- Lo admiró por unos segundos, hasta que, inconcientemente, acercó su mano al cabello de él. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia todos lados para sacarse esas extrañas ideas de la cabeza.

-Yamato! despierta! Hey!- Por más que le gritara éste no abria los ojos.- Lo habré matado? Mi polvo mágico de hada lo durmió para siempre!- Puso su mano en el corazón de Matt, y éste seguía latiendo. Ademas, podían escucharse sus suspiros mientras dormía.-Dios, parece un principe de verdad... solo que los principes no dan ordenes...

* * *

-Quiero irme a casa!- No dejaba de quejarse la rubia, lo único que hacia era dar quejas sobre el frío, sobre lo mal que se sentía, o que le dolían los pies o lo que sea... Takuya tenía paciencia pero Izumi ya estaba desbordando el límite.

-Escucha Izumi, entiendo que te sientas rara porque no estas en tu casa de un momento para el otro, lo entiendo, hace un día yo estaba en la estación de tren de Tomoeda, pero ahora estoy aquí soportando tus quejas

-Disculpame, pero lamentablemente mi manera de ser es así y soy quejosa, no es necesario que me los sigas reprochando!. Tengo que pasar todo esto por ese maldito mensaje de texto... Quiero irme a casa!- Siguió quejandose.

-Mensaje de texto? No llegastes aquí en tren?-

-No, un tonto mensaje de texto me pidió que presione OK y yo lo hice. Y ahora tengo que soportar esto!

-Deja de quejarte! Yo también estoy pasando por esto y no estoy gritando!

-Lo siento... es que... ya tengo bastantes problemas en casa como para sumarle uno al exterior-

-No eres la única persona con problemas, yo también los tengo, así que, haz como yo y solo camina-

Zoe quedó petrificada con esa respuesta, detuvo su paso un segundo.

-Que te pasa?- Preguntó él viendo su cara- Por que te detienes?

-No creí que fueras una persona con problemas- Dijo cabizbaja

-Porque no?-

-Porque a pesar de que te conosco desde hace unas horas, sonries todo el tiempo, y nunca te quejas de nada de lo que estamos pasando-

-Eso es porque a pesar de los problemas, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, es decir, no puedo estar mal toda la vida por algún problema-

-Es admirable-

-No es admirable, es solo intentar ser feliz- Takuya siguió su camino, y para romper el silencio cambió de tema:- Ya esta oscureciendo, deberíamos buscar un lugar para descansar

-Ahora quieres descansar? Despues de todo lo que estuve quejandome?-

-Vas a comenzar otra vez?-

-Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo!-

-Si ya lo había notado... Vamos hacia las montañas-

Se dirigieron hacia las montañas, llegaron justo cuando ya había oscurecido

-Enciende fuego, yo no se como- Dijo ella sentandose contra una pequeña colina

Takuya repitió el procedimiento de unas horas antes, estiró la mano hacia una pequeña montaña de ramas que habían hecho y ésta se encendió debido a la concentración del chico.

Zoe se sentó en el suelo doblando sus rodillas mientras las encerraba con las manos. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo. Primero, la mudanza, una noticia que le cayo como balde de agua fría en la cabeza, y luego, llegar a este extraño lugar con un chico japonés que no sabía ni quien era.

-Oye- Dijo él para cortar el silencio incomodo

-Dime-

-En que piensas?-

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero, si lo pienso es para que no lo sepas...-

-Sonaste grosera, ademas si te lo pregunto es porque quiero saber-

-Por algo existen los pensamientos, para que nadie sepa lo que piensas-

-Pero el habla existe para que los otros sepan lo que piensas, si yo no quisiera saber lo que piensas, no te lo preguntaria-

-Me mezcle un poco... como fue que llegamos a hablar de esto?

-Pregunte que pensabas..

-Ah! si... bueno... la verdad es que tengo varios problemas en mi casa, y ahora estoy aquí...

-Todos tienen problemas, no eres la única...

-No es un problema en realidad... es más... algo... como decirlo... algo que pueda llegar a cambiarme

-Que es?

-Yo viví hasta los 11 años en Japón, despues de eso nos mudamos a Italia con mi familia, obviamente no estaba muy de acuerdo con la situación, no vería a mis mejores amigas y tendría que entrar a una nueva escuela. Con el tiempo me comenzó a gustar Italia, pero me costó mucho adaptarme y aprender el idioma. Por eso es que no quiero volver

-Ya veo- Dijo procesando toda la información

-Ahora tu debes decirme cuales son tus problemas

-No me gusta hablar de eso-

-No seas injusto!

-Es que... contarlo es algo... doloroso-

-Entonces...-prefirió no presionarlo más, tal vez se tratase de la enfermedad de alguien- no cuentes si no quieres

-Voy a contartelo-

-Que? pero acabas de decirme que...-

-Era para que insistas-

-Grrr! lo ves! solo me molestas! Ademas si me lo hubieras contado no hubiece pasado nada, no volveremos a vernos cuando salgamos de aquí!

-Quieres saber o no?

-Si

-Bueno, mi vida es bastante complicada, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años, mis hermanos en ese momento tenían 9 y 11 años. Todos sufrimos mucho en esos momentos, aunque nunca entendí bien la causa de su muerte, ya que era un niño. Cuando Takato, el mayor de los tres, cumplió 13 años, se escapaba de noche o no regresaba de la escuela. Mi padre pensaba que ésto era debido a que no podía superar la muerte de mi madre, por lo tanto lo llevó a un psicologo, el cual lo rechazo debido a que en las primeras tres sesiones lo único que oía por parte de Takato eran insultos. Con el tiempo comenzó a volverse más y más rebelde. Ahora tiene 18 años y viaja por el mundo con su banda, no sabemos donde está regresa a casa una o dos veces por mes.

-Si tiene una banda quiere decir que por los menos es algo responsable.

-Claro que no... es un Axl Rose 2

-Creo que entendí. Pero... y que hay del hermano del medio?

-Taichi sufrió mucho, aunque con el tiempo lo superó y ahora es muy feliz.

-Y que hace tu padre al respecto?-

-Todo el tiempo se la pasa buscando a Takato. A los 17 cometio el grave error de darle un permiso para ir a inglaterra a dar un examen internacional, allí formó su banda y desde ese día se la pasa desapareciendo, viene a mi casa muy pocas veces al mes...

-yo me quejo de mis problemas...-

-No te preocupes.. ya debería haberlo superado...-

-Es que... si yo tuviera esa clase de problemas, lo único que haría sería llorar.

-No se puede vivir así-

-Pero no crees que...-

De repente se empezaron a escuchar unas voces que se acercaban, y los digivices comenzaban a vivrar y a emitir un extraño pitido. Cuando lo sacaron de sus bolsillos, el aparato tenía la imágen 3D con los puntos verde y azul muy cerca

-Se acercan- Dijo zoe levantandose para esconderse detras de Takuya

-No tengas miedo, además son humanos- Luego de oír las voces con claridad...- Es Mimi!

-Quien es Mimi?- Pero fue demasiado tarde porque Takuya ya había salido corriendo de la cueva

Al salir se encontró con su prima y el otro chico rubio, ambos muy cansados

-Mimi!- Gritó él mientras corría para abrazarla.

-Takuya!- Se encontraron y ambos se abrazaron

-Donde has estado? que le pasó a tu uniforme?

-Es una larga historia...-

Por detras de ellos venía Zoe abrazando su cuerpo por el frío que sentía en ese momento

-AJAM!- "tosió" la rubia fuertemente. Eso llamó la atención de los primos y de el otro rubio

-Quien es ella Takuya?- Le dijo Mimi a su primo en el oído

-Se llama Zoe, la encontré del otro lado del desierto-

-Mi nombre es Izumi Orimoto, lamento interrumpir el conmovedor momento, pero me encantaría saber sus nombres.

-Hay lo siento!- Dijo la castaña con una sonrrisa- Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, y él rubio de allá se llama Yamato... Yamato... Yamato que?-

-Soy Yamato Ishida-

-Bueno, para tí Yamato que no me conoces me llamo Takuya Kanbara-

-Hola- Dijo el rubio sin sonrreír.

-Bien, ahora que nos conocemos todos, quiero hacer la pregunta del millón... que hacemos aquí?- Dijo Mimi. Al ser dichas estas palabras, los cuatro fueron levantados por una nube de luz color blanca, que los durmió profundamente...

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH YEEAAAAAHHH! TERMINEEEEE! BYEBYE**

**~Guns N' Miley~**


	5. Extraños sentimientos

**CAAAAPITTUUULO 5! Disfruteeen!**

* * *

Abrieron los ojos lentamente, los cuatro al mismo tiempo, estaban en un suelo de cerámica, cuando levantaron las cabezas vieron lo que parecía ser el interior de un palacio.

-Donde estamos?- Exclamó Zoe

-Si lo supiera te lo diría- Contestó Yamato.

-Ahora que los cuatro estan juntos será mucho más facil explicarles todo ésto- Sonó la voz de una mujer, era suave. Apareció ante los ojos de los cuatro adolescentes, la silueta de una mujer, estaba hecha de porcelana, pero se movía.

-Quien eres?- Dijo Takuya poniendose de pié

-Soy sirviente del palacio de la luz, Dertinmon [el nombre no significa nada ehh... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió :P]

- Esto es el palacio de la luz?- Dijo Mimi

-No, solo es uno de sus templos sagrados-

-Supongo que tu estas aquí para explicarnos que hacemos aquí- Dijo Takuya

-Exacto-

-Y como sabemos que no eres una criatura malvada como a que nos atacó hace rato a Takuya y a mi?-

-Izumi del viento, tan desconfiada como su madre, Serena [otro invento, ni idea del nombre de la mama de Zoe]

-C-c-como sabes eso?-

-Es lo que quiero explicarles, sin interrupciones- Todos miraron sorprendidos y callados a la silueta de porcelana- Hace unos 600 años, la luz y la oscuridad peleaban sin descanso en este mundo, eliminando a todos los seres humanos, excepto a 4. Estas 4 personas, se fusionaron con los digimon más fuertes de cada elemento unificando todas sus almas en 4 diferentes, cada uno de ellos con un elemento diferente, Freddo tomó al fuego, Dresicca, tomó al viento, Eliseo tomó al agua y Julla tomó la tierra , tomando una forma digimon humana, y una bestia. Con esos poderes obtenidos, lograron detener la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, aunque fué necesario sacrificar sus vidas para ello. Luego de 600 años sus almas humanas volvieron a reencarnarse..

-En nosotros?- Interrumpió Zoe

-No Izumi, no interrumpas, en ustedes no, en sus padres. Cuando Shaoran, Serena, Hiroaki y Tomoyo tenían 14 años llegaron a este mundo con las mismas preguntas que ustedes. Ellos no vinieron por una razón específica, simplemente para aprender a usar sus poderes o magia, como quieran decirle, y no causar el apocalipsis en la tierra. Ustedes heredaron sus poderes de ellos, pero la razón de llegar aquí es diferente.

Mimi levantó la mano.

-Mira Dertinichimon o como te llames, tengo unas cuantas preguntas para hacerte, por ejemplo, cual es nuestra misión aquí si es diferente a la de nuestros padres

-Es lo que voy a explicar sin interrupciones, Mimi- La figura prosiguió- Al parecer la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad comenzó otra vez. Su misión aquí es ayudar a que la luz gane, para que este mundo no sea absorbido por la oscuridad. En este momento la oscuridad gana, ya que se han llevado a la reina de nuestro reino, y la princesa, ademas de ser muy joven, no tiene el poder suficiente para llevar a cabo esta horrible lucha.

-Y que pasa si no quiero hacerlo? Es decir, este es otro mundo, no tiene nada que ver con el mío, no es que no me importe si su mundo muere o no, pero el hacer esto no me modifica en nada- Dijo Zoe levantandose de su sitio

-Yo pienso igual que ella, tengo bastantes conflictos en mi mundo como para ponerme a solucionar la guerra de otros planetas- Exclamó Matt

-No estoy de acuerdo en lo que dicen, todas las criaturas de este planeta son seres vivos como nosotros y merecen vivir en paz, piensen si en la tierra pasara algo como esto? - Se opuso Mimi

-Es cierto, además no esta mal ayudar a alguien sin recibir nada a cambio de vez en cuando- dijo Takuya

-No importa lo que piensen, no les estoy preguntando si quieren hacerlo o no, estan obligados a hacerlo, es su destino, además se equivocan al decir que no les afecta en nada, el equilibrio natural de fuego, agua, viento y tierra de su planeta es equilibrado gracias al equilibrio de éste, es decir si este planeta es absorvido por la oscuridad, la tierra será un caos- Exclamó la figura de porcelana

Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas, no podían creer lo que les estaban diciendo. Ya estaban convencidos de que no era un sueño.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta- Dijo Mimi- Que son los digiespirits?

-Los digiespirits son las almas digimon de los cuatro guerreros, estan esparcidas por todo el digimundo, cada alma esta dividida en 2, por lo tanto son 8 en total.

-Digimon? Digiespirit? Digimundo? aquí tienen fanatismo por la palabra digi?- Dijo Takuya

-Los digimon son las criaturas que habitan en este planeta, antes solía haber humanos, pero murieron en las épocas de guerra. El digiesírit es el nombre de las almas digimon legendarias, las otras almas, pertenecen a los portadores de los 4 elementos. El digimundo es el nombre de este planeta, que de alguna manera, esta conectado con el planeta tierra.

-Los digiespirits no fueron de nuestros padres?- Preguntó Matt

-Los digiespirits solo pueden ser utilizados en epocas de guerra, sus padres vinieron aquí unicamente para no causar un apocalipsis- Contestó la figura de porcelana

-Puede que el digiespirit sea esto?- Takuya sacó su digivice e hizo que la imagen 3D del hombre de fuego apareciera

-Si, ese es el digiespirit humano del fuego, Agunimón. Ya te has transformado?- Le preguntó Dertinmón

-No...- Contestó el castaño

-Yo tambien tengo uno, pero algo diferente, es como un hada. Yo me transformé por accidente, de todas formas- Dijo la Tachikawa mostrando su digivice con su figura 3D

-Ese es el digiespirit humano de la tierra, Lilimon- Contestó la criatura- Que hay de ustedes dos? Encontraron sus digispirits? Kazemon, del viento y Gabumon ,del agua?

-No- Contestaron los rubios al mismo tiempo

-Como lo supuse- Contesto la figura de porcelana

-Porque lo supusiste?- Preguntó Matt

-Porque ustedes no tienen opiniones positivas hacia esta misión, por lo tanto es normal que el digiespirit no quiera acercarse a ustedes- Contestó Dertinmón

-Soy muy desconfiada, eso es todo- Contestó la rubia

-Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Si, si en algun momento quiero regresar a mi casa, para ponerme ropa un poco más discreta o bañarme al menos, que debería hacer ?

-Simplemente deben abrir el portal con su digivice, para esto deben presionar el botón que está en la parte superior- Contestó- Pero si deben regresar, para cumplir la misión que les asignó el destino.

-Como tu digas- Dijo Matt, serio

-Su misión ha comenzado, ahora deben rescatar a la reina de la luz y acabar con esta guerra- Dertinmón creó una nube blanca como la anterior y los envió hacia otras tierras desconocidas para ellos

* * *

Despertaron en una tierra desconocida, aunque ésta tenía algunas casas con forma de Iglu, sin embargo no había nadie afuera.

-Donde estamos ahora?- Preguntó Izumi

-Quien sabe...- Contestó Takuya

-Que deberíamos hacer ahora?- Matt

-Tal vez haya alguien en esas casas- Mimi se levantó y comenzó a tocar las puertas.

-No hagas eso!- Ordenó Matt

-Deja de ordernarme-

Mimi tocó una puerta de la cual salió una extraña criatura color verde, con una flor rosada en su cabeza.

-Quien eres?- Preguntó la extraña criatura, a lo que Mimi contestó con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Mimi, y vengo en son de paz, no quiero hacerte daño ni nada de eso. Ellos son mis amigos: Izumi y Yamato y el de allá es mi primo, se llama Takuya.

-Son primos?- Se preguntaron Zoe y Matt al mismo tiempo

-No lo sabían?- Preguntó Takuya

-¿Como ibamos a saberlo? Al verlos creí que eran novios!- Dijo Izumi

-Pueden pasar- Interrumpió la criatura con la flor en la cabeza abriendo la puerta del todo.

Cuando entraron vieron a otras dos criaturas iguales

-Amm... Que onda?- Dijo Zoe rompiendo el silencio.

-Quienes son ellos?- Preguntó una de las criaturas

-La humana que tiene el traje que parece de papel conoce a la señora Lilimon.

-Traje de papel? Quien?- Preguntó Matt

Mimi automáticamente reconoció el nombre Lilimón y sacó su digivice mostrándoselo a las criaturas con forma de flor.

-Ella está aquí dentro- Dijo Mimi bastante seria comparando con el tono que había utilizado antes

-La tienes secuestrada?- Esta vez habló la otra criatura

-No! No! Es su espiritu, ella murió hace muchos años- Dijo Takuya defendiendo a su prima

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Pero, ¿Como sabemos si el espiritu está en buenas o malas manos?- Preguntó otra de las criaturas

-Les aseguro que está en las mejores manos posibles- Dijo Zoe tratando de ayudar un poco. Mimi le agradeció esto con la mirada

-Yo no lo creería si eres tú quien lo dice- Omitió Takuya con el único objetivo de molestar a la rubia

-Cierra la boca!- Gritó Zoe. Mimi solo lo miró con mala cara, ella solo estaba tratando de ayudarla a ella y su primo hacía todo lo contrario.

-Se los mostraré- La castaña comenzó a tocar todos los botones, hasta que tocó el que la transformaría en esa extraña hada. Tal vez viendo que ella podía transformarse, se ganaría su confianza. De la nada, su cuerpo cambió y se transformó en Lilimon

-Mimi? Que te pasó?- Preguntó Takuya sorprendido

Las tres criaturas la vieron con asombro, acto seguido se arrodillaron frente a ella.

-Lilimon, la reina de la tierra, gracias por volver a su hogar. Necesitamos muchisimo de su poder, para poder acabar, de una buena vez por todas, con esta horrible guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Que es lo que les pasa?- Preguntó Matt

-Mimi no es reina de nada, exepto de las quejas, es lo único que sabe hacer- Dijo Takuya

-Dimelo a mí- Matt (¬¬) [puse eso para aclarar la cara de matt, no sabia como describirla]

-Callense los dos, solo estan celosos porque yo soy la reina de la tierra y ustedes dos de.. de... de la nada!- Gritó Mimi con su notable voz cambiada. Enojada daba miedo.

-Retractense humanos!- Gritó una de las criaturas lanzando unos látigos [lianas, usen la imaginación :)] hacia los pies de los dos chicos haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-Oye!- Gritaron ambos en el suelo

-Mimi, dile que nos suelte- Dijo Matt

-Pidelo por favor...- Decía el hada mágica con una sonrrisa satisfactoria en su rostro

-Por favor Mimi, puedes desatarnos a ambos?- Dijo Takuya

-Que lo diga Yamato!- Replicó el hada

-Porque debería hacerlo!- Matt

-Yamato! Solo díselo y...- Takuya hiso una pausa- Un momento...- Takuya se concentró en sus pies, y solo pensó en pulverizar esas ramas. Acto seguido, de los látigos comenzó a salir un pequeño humo

-AHH!- Gritó la criatura

-¿Como hiciste eso?, ¿Como fué que Yamato no se quemó?- Todas esas preguntas las hacía desesperada e insistentemente Mimi.

-No eres la única con poderes prima. Como veras, yo me llevo bastante bien con el fuego y puedo controlarlo. Tampoco eres la única que puede transformarse- Acto seguido, el castaño tomó su digivice naranja y presionó un botón, convirtiendose en Agunimón- Nunca lo había hecho, al decir verdad se siente algo extraño... soy más alto, tengo una gran cantidad extra de cabello, y mi cuerpo quema, además de que mi voz es muy diferente. Pero no me molesta.

Mimi solo se miraba molesta. Comparando su cuerpecito con el de su primo, la diferencia era bastante.- Pero..- Exclamó- Yo tengo alas y tu no. Eso me hace más ágil.

-Piensalo de ésta manera. Yo tengo fuego y tu tienes tierra. El fuego quema la tierra, por lo tanto, vueles o no, si esto fuera una batalla yo ganaría.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Preguntó ella, elevandose un poco en el aire

-No, te quiero demasiado como para matarte- Dijo segundos antes de volver a su forma original. Mimi hiso lo mismo, aún enojada.

Una de las criaturas interrumpió su pelea

-Asi que... ustedes tienen dos de los cuatro digiespirits legendarios, y ademas tienen poderes...- Acto seguido las tres se arrodillaron frente a Takuya y Mimi, mientras que Matt y Zoe... [¬¬]

-Saben que? sigo sin creerme nada de esto.- Dijo Zoe

-Opino lo mismo- Dijo Matt

-Yo creo, que hay personas que están celosas en este lugar...- Dijo Takuya

-Callate- Dijo Zoe secamente

De repente, un fuerte temblor interrumpe su conversacion

-Fuiste tu Mimi?- Pregunto Matt

-No, estoy segura de no haber gritado ni enojado- Respondió la castaña

Salieron los cuatro de la casa junto con las criaturas verdes con una flor en la cabeza. Cuando salieron vieron a un diablo gigante color negro [boe, devimon para hacerla más corta]

-Q-que es eso?- Dijo Mimi...

-No tengo idea...- Respondió Zoe

-Es devimon. Es el guerrero de la oscuridad encargado de cuidar esta zona del digimundo de la luz- Dijo una de las flores- Viene siempre a estas horas para robarse los frutos que crecen diariamente o simplemente para matar a algunos desafortunados.

-Eso está mal!- Exclamó Mimi inflando sus cachetes- Quien se cree que es ese tipo para venir de la nada y apropiarse de lo que no es suyo?! Le daré unna lección- Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Takuya le tomó la muñeca

-Esa cosa te mataría- Dijo Takuya

-No le tengo miedo, si me transformo en Lilimon tal vez pueda destruirlo- Respondió Mimi, aun enfadada

-Lo mas probable es que muera.- Dijo una de las flores

-Eh?- Mimi

-Devimon es un digimon con el elemento oscuridad. Su opuesto es la luz, y la luz está formada por el lado bueno de los cuatro elementos combinados. Pero para que esta combinación funcione, fundamentalmente tienen que estar el viento y el fuego. La tierra y el agua solo hacen a la combinación más fuerte, pero no pueden crearla. Si lo atacas tu sola, lo más probable es que te absorva y se vuelva más fuerte.

Los temblores se hacían más fuertes. Devimón noto la presencia de los cuatro elegidos y de los digimon planta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos

-Quedense aquí- Takuya tomó su digivice y lo miró. Si hacía eso, probablemente moriría.

-Oyeme- Dijo Zoe adelantandose. Takuya volteó sorprendido al ver que Zoe le hablaba

-Que sucede?-

-No te hagas el heroe transformandote en esa cosa, porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que moriras-

Takuya la miró muy sorprendido

-No perdemos nada con intentar...- Dijo a punto de presionar el botón. Pero rapidamente Zoe le tomó el brazo y lo detuvo. Takuya se sorprendió aun mas

-Si... tal vez pierdas tu vida-

-Sino arriesgas no ganas-

-Pero a veces arriesgas y pierdes-

La criatura se acercaba cada vez más

-Sueltame, tengo que hacer esto- Dijo Takuya mirando al digivice, y ya no a la cara de Zoe- Además desde cuando te preocupas- Dijo él soltandose de un tirón. Matt y Mimi solo miraban la escena sorprendidos. No conocían mucho a Zoe, pero con ese caracter de orgullosa y terca que tenía era muy dificil que se preocupara por alguien, y más aún por takuya

Takuya seguía caminando. Zoe estaba paralizada. Las flores ya habían ido a esconderse

-Desde que llegamos lo único que hiciste fué molestarme, pero también te preocupaste por mí. Es justo por eso que yo también me preocupo!- Gritó la rubia. Takuya dejó de caminar y abrió muchisimo sus ojos.

De repente una luz color rojo-claro con forma de mariposa se acercaba a Zoe. Al principio se alejó un poco, pero lugo se dió cuenta de que tal vez ese podía ser... su digiespirit...- Esto es...- Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fué presionar el botón del digivice que Mimi y Takuya habían usado para transformarse.

Su cuerpo se envolvió en una luz, cuando ésta cesó, Zoe había desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraba Kazemon [para ser más directos, ni loca me la pongo a describir]

-Zoe...- Sopló Takuya.

En ese momento, Kazemón tomó vuelo y se dirigió hacia el diablo.

-No me digas que a los guerreros legendarios se les ocurrió regresar... esto no terminará como la última vez...- Dijo el diablo creando una bola de oscuridad que Zoe esquivó ágilmente, Devimon se sorprendió.- Para ser una humana, lo haces bastante bien. Pero veamos como te enfrentas a esto- Devimón abrió muy grande su boca y dejó salir a un monton de murcielagos. De los cuales solo uno logró atrapar a Kazemón. Se pegó en su pierna y comenzaba a cambiarle el color, de lila, a negro.

-Takuya! Ayudala!- Gritó Mimi. Tonto, porque no se le había ocurrido antes, obviamente que la ayudaría!

Se transformó en agunimon y tiró un tiro exacto hacia el murcielago que estaba lastimando a Zoe. Kazemón automáticamente miró hacia abajo y vió a Agunimón con una mano apuntada hacia ella.

-Mira, mira. Los guerreros creen que por ser los elementos principales de la luz, pueden derrotarme... lamento descepcionarlos mocosos pero no será así

[Bueno, obviamente que ganaron la peleita que no pienso escribir porque me dá la re paja ah, re ordinaria :P]

-Ganamos...- Exclamó Agunimon para si mismo. Para, acto seguido destransformarse. Buscó a Zoe en lo alto del cielo pero no estaba - A donde se fué?- Se auto-preguntó

-Takuya! Allí!- Gritó Matt señalando hacia el cielo

Zoe estaba desmayada callendo desde alturas muy altas.

El castaño corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla y lo logró. La tomó en brazos y se quedó allí agachado por unos momentos. Ver la imágen de Zoe durmiendo era mejor que ver cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que admitirlo. Aunque no tenía el supercuerpo de una supermodelo, no dejaba de ser hermosa. Su rostro se llevaba todo el crédito.

Se levantó con la rubia en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de las flores con Matt y Mimi.

-Estará bien?- Preguntaba Takuya que se encontraba arrodillado al lado de la rubia mientras que su primale ponía algunos paños de agua caliente en la frente. Las flores estaban cocinando algo de sopa. Yamato estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

-Si, con esto se mejorará. Está así por haber seguido peleando despues de que Devimón le inyectó el veneno. En ese momento, Kazemon tendría que haber dejado de pelear- Respondió una digimon

-Kazemón? así se llama?- Preguntó Mimi

-Si, significa digimon de viento-

Takuya no dejaba de mirar a Zoe. No sabía porque, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso que le dijo. Le dijo que se preocupaba por él. ¿Lo habrá dicho para que no muera? ¿O porque es verdad?. Nunca lo sabría ya que dudaba mucho que Zoe se lo dijera cuando despertara.

Pero, ¿por que le importaba?. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas que nunca sintió por nadie. Ni por Mimi, ni por su mejor amiga, Yumi.

Esperaba no tener que estar enamorandose.

Nah, eso era imposible. Si ella probablemente lo odiaba... pero... si lo odiaba, porque demonios le dijo que no arriesgara su vida

Algunos dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero...si lo hubiera, ¿Cual sería?

* * *

**Listo muchachitos, me despido. Me da igual recibir reviews, si tienen ganas escriban, si no, no**

**besitoooss **

**~Guns N' Miley~**


End file.
